And I Will Try To Fix You
by twilight-saga-is-a-way-of-life
Summary: It had been two months since Renee had died of liver cancer; in other words, it had been two months since my life crashed around me. Jacob and Bella are friends from day one, when Bella needs it most, will Jacob be able to comfort her? Jake
1. Bella's First Day

**This is my very first fan fic, please review! :) **

As I sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, I wondered how he'd coped with Mum's death. **(A/N- I'm Australian, I spell 'mum' with a 'u' not an 'o'. I hope that's not a problem :) )**

It had been two months since Renee had died of liver cancer, in other words, it had been two months since my life crashed around me. I'd been living with Phil, mum's fiance, but he was just as much of a mess as me. Every meal we sat in silence, every car trip we looked straight ahead, and every night we heard each other sobbing.

But mum's death isn't the reason why Charlie's driving me to my first day of Forks High School, Phil's the reason. A week ago today, Phil sat me down and began to talk-for the first time in about two months- and told me the news that I really didn't want to hear. He told me that he'd gotten over Renee, and that he'd found another woman. I tried my best to be happy for him, but I couldn't understand how he'd gotten over mum so quickly, and I never forgave him for going out with another lady so quickly. I still eat every meal in silence, I still look straight ahead in every car trip, and I still sob every night.

I used to hate when people said 'You don't know what you have until it's gone', but now I understand how true the statement is.

I felt a sudden jolt as someone shook me, I jumped in my seat.

"Bella," Charlie sighed in the seat next to me. "Are you sure," he hesitated, "are you sure you're ready for this? To go to school again?"

I simply nodded my head slowly and stepped out of the cruiser onto the slippery ground. Being me, I fell over, but just before my head hit the ground Charlie grabbed the back of my jacket to pull me back up.

"Careful, Bells," He mumbled.

That tiny incident caused me at least fifty stares, making my face go five shades more red. I was anxious to go to a new school for two main reasons. One, i hadn't gone to school in two months and two, I didn't know one person who attended Forks High School.

To my embarrassment Charlie walked me through the car park and all the way to the administration office, earning me another fifty stares and at least twenty whispers saying 'Is that the new Swan girl?'

"Ah-hem," Charlie coughed when we reached the front desk to try and get the secretary's attention.

She looked up immediately. She was a short, round women who looked middle-aged. She wore big, thick glasses and her name tag told me that her name was Ms. Cope.

"Sorry," She smiled, "Can i help you?"

"Yes, I'm Charlie Swan, this is Bella," Charlie gestured a hand towards me.

Ms. Cope's face lit up, "Oh! Isabella, how nice to finally meet you! You've been the number one topic of conversation around this whole school for the past month!"

I internally groaned, great.

"Here's your timetable, and a map of the school, love," She handed me just two pieces of paper, I guessed that this school wasn't nearly as big as my old one had been.

"Thank you," Charlie said when he realized I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You're very welcome," She said with a smile and waved us out the door into the pouring rain.

"Well..." Charlie muttered awkwardly, "I guess i better get going." He bent down and gave me a one armed hug. "Have a good day, Bells, make some good friends," He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks dad," I looked at my feet.

As I lifted my head, I saw him taking two steps in the opposite direction, then abruptly turn to face me again. "Oh, by the way, you do know one person who goes here."

I felt my eyebrows pull together. I'd only ever been to Forks once before, for the whole summer when I was four, and I now I'm 17.

"Jacob Black? He's real nice, and quite the looker too." Charlie smiled.

I shook my head, his name didn't ring a bell.

"Ahh, well, if you meet him, be extra nice to him... he's been having a tough time lately."

I nodded as Charlie turned to walk away again. I then realized how drenched i was, standing out in the rain. I ran to get inside, taking each step as carefully as i could.

I got inside and looked around, no one was there.

"Damn it!" I cursed almost silently.

My first class was biology with Mr. Banner. I walked into the classroom slowly, and relaxed when I saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. I then moved my eyes away from the blackboard and had a look around the classroom.

Every set of eyes were on me and the room was completely silent, I kept my eyes down as I walked to my seat.

I noticed immediately that rather than lab partners, like they had at my old school, they had three chairs to a table... lab threesomes?

I sat down in the only available seat, right in the middle of the room and in between two others. I didn't even look to see who they were.

The class slowly began to talk again, everyone except for the people sitting next to me, although i could feel there eyes blaring into face.

"Bella," The one on my right said so quietly that I barely heard it.

My head flipped around to face him. His skin was a nice brown colour while his hair was long and black. His muscles were prominent and if he stood up, I imagine him being very tall, he was beautiful.

"Y- yes?" I stuttered as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm Jacob Black?" He said, almost as if he wasn't sure. "Do you remember me?"

I shook my head slowly, his face fell the tiniest bit. "I mean, I know who you are, Charl- dad told me about you," That's the most i'd talked in eight weeks.

Jacob looked worried all of a sudden, "What did he say?"

"Not much, just that..." I trailed off, I hadn't really been listening to Charlie.

"What did he say?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry, i honestly can't remember."

"That's alright," He smiled, and i couldn't look away. His teeth were perfect, straight and white. His smile made me smile. I actually smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in two months, and Jacob Black was the one who did it.

"You've got to be kidding me, Jacob's actually smiling? I haven't seen that in months!" I heard a girl say from behind me.

Jacob looked away, as if he were embarrassed.

"Shut up, Jessica, do you know how loud you just said that? He probably heard you."

"Okay, okay, I'm here! No more talking!" Mr. Banner entered the room. "Now... Isabella Swan? Are you here?" Suddenly all eyes were on me again, I sank down lower in my chair.

Mr. Banner caught my eye and smiled, "A little bit shy, are we?" That only made me go redder. "Well? Come on then! Come up the front and tell the class about yourself!"

I felt my eyes widen, almost everyone looked at me expectantly, except for Jacob who whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I had to do this too, just say where your from then sit down."

I nodded and stood up.

"Ugh, there's not much to tell really."

"Speak louder!" A girl yelled from the back of the room.

"Lauren," Mr. Banner warned, "It's her first day, it's okay for her to be nervous, keep going, Bella."

I inhaled deeply. "Well, I'm from Phoenix," I took Jacob's advice and just said where I used to live, hoping that was enough, but it obviously wasn't. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to say more, I didn't.

"Any questions?" Mr. Banner broke the silence.

Everyone's hand went straight up, everyone's except for Jacob's and the other boy I was sitting next to who i only noticed at that moment. He was more of a man then a boy, I could see his muscles through his tight shirt, I noticed his bronze coloured hair which was strange because his eyes were a dark black, with purple-like bruises under them and pale white skin. He was gorgeous, beautiful infact. But that's not why I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was looking at me, no, not looking, glaring, it looked as though he was aching to ask me questions, but his hand wasn't raised.

"Bella?" Mr. Banner called me out of my trance. "Would you like to choose people to ask you questions?"

I looked around the room, "Ugh... could you, please? I don't know their names," I admitted.

"Of course," He said to me. "Everyone, say your name then ask your question," he told the class, "We'll start from the front of the room and work backwards, starting from you, Angela."

This girl looked pleasant, always smiling, "Hi, my name's Angela, I was just wondering, do you prefer Isabella or Bella?"

"Bella, please."

The rest of the lesson was just asking me questions, most of them were easy to answer, the type of questions that you get asked when you're young like 'what's your favourite movie?' or 'when's your birthday?'

One question made me very uncomfortable, it was asked by a girl named Jessica, who i didn't like to look of at all. "Who do you live with now?" She asked.

"My dad, Charlie." I answered.

"And who did you used to live with?"

I hesitated then took a deep breath, all this time the boy who i was sitting next to- I now know his name's Edward- was still glaring at me. "My, my step dad," I answered.

Jessica frowned, "And you're mum?"

I didn't answer.

"You don't want to answer that, Bella?" I shook my head. "That's fine, Eric? You're question?"

And so the non-relevant questions began again.

By the end of the lesson everyone had asked me a question, apart from the two people who looked like they wanted to ask me a question the most, Jacob and Edward.

During the last few minutes of class I realized that both Jacob and Edward's timetables were sitting right in front of me. It turns out that they're in nearly all of my other classes, the only exception being that Edward wasn't in my Gym class and Jacob wasn't in my Maths class

When it came to lunchtime I didn't know where to sit. I hadn't met anyone who were eager enough to try and be friends with me, except for Jacob, but i couldn't see him anywhere in the small cafeteria.

Edward had been staring me down all day, in every class that I had with him. I could see him sitting across the cafeteria, still glaring at me, with four others who i assumed were his siblings. They didn't look alike, apart from the fact that they all had pale, white skin, dark, black eyes and that they were all inhumanly beautiful.

I quickly looked away when they all turned to stare.

As I turned to go and eat away from Edward and his family who were, quite frankly, scaring me, I almost crashed into a very tall, very buff, boy. I had to crane my neck to see who it was. The face looking at me was just the person I was looking for. As soon as I saw him a smile covered my face, the same happened to him.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" He asked, almost shyly.

This surprised me, why would he want to eat with me, I'm sure he would have heaps of friends!

"You can say no," He mumbled, looking at his feet.

"No!" I said, too loudly. "I mean... no, i'd love to sit with you, but," I hesitated, "I'd rather not sit in the cafeteria."

Jacob's pulled together in confusion.

"You don't have to sit with me if you were just being polite, you can go and sit with your friends," I stated sadly.

Jacob didn't look at my face as he answered, "No, no, I want to sit with you, i just don't understand why you don't want to sit in here."

"I'll explain when we get out of here."

He nodded once then walked out into the corridors, I followed him.

He plopped himself down and leant back on someone's locker, I followed suit.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until I spoke. "Do you know Edward?"

"Edward Cullen?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think that's his name."

"What about him?" He said almost angrily.

"This is going to sound so stupid..." I muttered.

"Just say it," The anger was still there.

"He's really scaring me," I looked straight ahead, embarrassed.

"That's a relief," Jacob smiled.

"What?"

A heard a small chuckle form low in his chest. "I thought you were going to say that you're in love with him, like the rest of the girls at this school."

I let out a small giggle, "All the girls?"

His smile widened, "I swear, walking down the hall's all I hear is," He put on the highest voice he could, "Oh my God! Did you see what he was wearing! He's so yummy!"

I laughed out loud for a good five minutes until Jacob began to talk again.

"Seriously though, how has he freaked you out?"

"He's just been glaring at me all day, and in the cafeteria all of his family began to stare too, I couldn't stay in there any longer. It looked like they were just waiting to kill me."

I saw Jacob stiffen from the corner of my eye. "Mmm... to tell you the truth, they give me the creeps as well."

"Really? They give you the creeps?" I couldn't help but smile.

"And why is that funny?" He grinned too.

"Ugh... well... you're just so much bigger than them." I blushed.

Jacob flexed his biceps which made us both laugh again.

"I don't know what it is, it might be to stories... I don't know."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll tell you them sometime."

The conversation flowed smoothly. Jacob was the easiest person to talk to, he makes me laugh all the time. He makes me happy.

"So, who are your friends?" I asked Jacob.

The smile from the conversation before vanished instantly. "Well, it used to be these guys called Embry and Quil, they were my best mates."

"Were?"

"Something happened, i'd rather no explain it here." Jacob tensed up again and wouldn't look at me.

"No worries," I said.

Jacob looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks. You know, Bells, you're just how I remember you."

"Bells?" I smiled, too.

"Yeah, Bells. I made that nickname up for you when we were four," His smile grew even wider. "You used to call me Jake."

"Jake," I said. "Yeah, I vaguely remember you, actually. Did we used to make mud pies?"

Jake let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, our favourite game."

The bell went for the next class, I had maths, my one class without Jake but with Edward.

"You have maths now, right?"

"Yeah... with Edward."

"Oh." Was all he said. "You could always skip it?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to skip on my first day," I giggled.

"Good point," He agreed. "Well... I guess i'll see you tomorrow?"

The idea of not seeing Jacob for a whole day made me upset. Without him today would have been awful, and we still have so much more to talk about.

"Sure."

He gave a small smile then began to walk his next class.

I walked as fast as I could to maths, I didn't want to risk being late to another class.

When I got there, there was only a few seats left, I sat down in one at the back.

"Hi, Bella," Angela, from Biology, said from next to me. "I just thought i'd let you know, we have assigned seats in this class as well, I know it's bad, but apparently we talk too much."

"Oh, where should I sit?"

"There's only one seat left, up there, next to Edward." She pointed to the front row, and sure enough, it was next to Edward.

I nodded quickly and stood up.

"She was so much louder when she was with Jacob," Someone said, i didn't turn to see who.

I sat down in my seat at the front of the class, eyes front.

"Hi," a deep voice came from next to me.

"Hi," I looked at him. He had dark skin, just like Jake, his hair was the same colour but cropped short, and he had a nice smile... but no where as gorgeous as Jake's.

"I'm Sam, Sam Uley," He stuck his hand out, signaling for me to shake it.

**This is post twilight, Jacob, Bella and Edward (His physical age) are all 17 and there is no school on the reservation, you'll learn about the treaty later :) Review? **

**Kate xx**

.


	2. Friends?

**"I'm Sam, Sam Uley," He stuck his hand out, signaling for me to shake it.**

"I'm Bella Swan," I shook his hand lightly.

"I'm Jacob's friend."

That confused me, Jacob seemed to dodge my question about his friends, and he never even mentioned a Sam.

He chuckled, "I know, he probably doesn't count me as a friend, but he did until about three weeks ago, and I still think of him as my friend."

I knew not to ask what happened, Jake said he was going to tell me that himself.

"Anyway, he was excited when he found out you were coming to Forks," He smiled wider, I couldn't help but smile back.

The maths lesson went slowly. The whole time i was trying to avoid Edward's gaze. His chair was as far away from mine as the table would let him. His hand was covering his mouth and nose, but his eyes never left my face.

When the final bell went Edward moved so quickly out of the room that I hardly saw him move.

I took a deep breath in.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled.

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Walking." Charlie had offered to come and pick me up, but i'd rather avoid the humiliation of the police car again.

Sam's eyebrows pulled together, "It's snowing out."

I glanced outside to see that he was right, to ground was covered by thick, white snow. "Great." I mumbled.

"How far away are you?"

"Only a couple of miles."

Sam chuckled, "Only? I can give you a lift if you like, I'm giving Jacob a lift home as well."

"No, no, you don't have to do that, besides, I just live over the hill," I secretly wanted a lift, but I didn't want to be a burden.

"Nah, come on, did you even bring a parka to school?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"I didn't think so," He grinned and walked out of the classroom, "Come on, then, we don't want you to get frost bite of your first day, do we?"

I gave up and followed him.

We sat in his car in silence as we waited for Jake to come. I saw him walking down the steps of the school without a jacket.

"Isn't he cold?" I asked Sam.

"He should be," He said so quietly that I didn't think I was meant to hear.

Jake and I locked eyes through the frosted car window, I smiled, he looked angry.

He ran over to the car faster then I thought possible and flung the door open. "Get out of the car, Bella," He practically growled.

I didn't move, this wasn't the Jacob I knew.

"Now!" He roared.

I did as he said as fast as i could.

"What did you do to her? What did you say?" He screamed at Sam.

Sam held his hands up in surrender, "Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"You're fucking lying! What did you do?!"

It looked supernatural, his whole frame was shaking, as if he were going to explode.

"Jake, you're over reacting, nothing's happened, stay calm," Sam calmed him, and just like that, Jake was back to normal.

"You're right, you're right," He kept saying over and over. "I don't feel very well, though."

Sam nodded, his eyes tight. "Lets get you home, we're just going to drop Bella home on the way, alright?"

Jacob nodded then took a step towards me, I took an instinctive step back.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just... lost it."

I nodded slowly, "Do you always... lose it?"

He frowned, "No, never, I don't know what's happening, I feel... wrong."

I nodded again and got in the car silently.

"What number house, Bella?" Sam wondered.

"14," Jake mumbled, I looked at him, he just looked away.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks for the lift, Sam."

"No problem."

"I'll walk you to the door," Jake told me.

I tried to hide the smile that was threatening the corners of my mouth.

"I'm really sorry, Bells, for loosing it back there. And I know that you have a lot of questions to ask me, how about tomorrow, after school?"

"That'd be great," I grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

Neither of us really knew how to say goodbye, so we just stood there like the awkward teenagers we are.

"It wouldn't be weird if I... hugged you, would it?"

"Not at all," I said simply.

I wrapped both my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, I had to stretch up onto my tippy-toes to do so. He was so warm, so nice, like my own, personal sun. The hug lingered so long that Sam had to break it up by beeping five times. Jake and I both let out a small chuckle.

"Bye, Bells," His warm breath swept across my ear.

"Bye, Jake." I whispered back.

He pulled back from the embrace and took a few steps towards Sam's car.

I stretched up on my toes once more to get the key from on top of the door.

"Jake!" I called after him, he turned around straight away. "I'm too short," I giggled, "I can't get in, the key's up there," I pointed to the top of the door.

He smiled, "No problem, see you later, Bells."

"Hope you feel better."

I stepped into the nice, warm house and sighed contently.

"How was your first day, Bells?"

His voice made me jump, "Hi, dad, you scared me." I smiled at the nickname that Jake had made up.

Charlie's face was shocked.

"What is it?" I wondered.

Charlie shook his head quickly, "Sorry, you just seem... a lot more like yourself compared to this morning."

"I feel a lot happier than I did this morning." I shrugged.

"Good," Charlie smiled. "Come sit, Bells."

I followed him into the living room and got comfortable.

"So, tell me all about your first day, did you make any friends."

"Just one," I said.

"What's her name?" I could tell that Charlie was trying to hide the fact that he was surprised that i'd actually made a friend.

"It's not a her."

I giggled as I watched Charlie's face turn from happiness to disapproving. "Bella... you just moved here, I don't think you should rush into things with boys-"

"He's my friend, dad."

"Well, what's his name, then?"

"Guess." I smiled.

Charlie just stared at me, I wasn't myself, I was different, happy. He was thinking hard, eyebrows pulled together in concentration, then his whole face loosened as he smiled, "Jacob?"

I nodded.

"Oh, good! I haven't seen jacob since-" He stopped.

"Since what?" I asked.

"I think he should tell you that himself. Anyway, who dropped you home?"

"Sam Uley, Jake was there too."

Charlie smiled so wide that i thought his mouth was going to snap back into place.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"You called him Jake, does he call you-"

"Bells," I smiled.

"I've never seen you like this before, your so vibrant cheerful." Charlie had never been this happy for me before.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) The two I got seriously made my day- not much happened this chapter, but believe me when I say things will start to happen soon :) xx kate**


	3. sorry

I'm sorry for not continuing with my story.

And I'm even sorrier for not telling you.

This story was going to end in tragedy... and I couldn't write it.

On Christmas day last year, I was in a car accident, and I lost my older sister.

And I've only just come to terms with it.

I will not be continuing with this story as it reminds me too much of my sister, Anna, as she was helping me write it. However, I will be starting a new story very soon.

R.I.P Anna.


End file.
